Something So Right
by Tsumeya Pataki
Summary: A spin off of 10 Things I Hate About You, DBZ style. Very Confusing. T/P B/G
1. The Son Home

~~~Disclaimer~~~ I do not own DBZ! Don't sue me!   
  
~~~Authors Note~~~ This is based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You.   
Ok here it is.Goten lives with Gohan and his family. Gohan says that Goten   
can't date until Pan does. WOW! Big suprise! Pan just happens to be the   
school bitch. So Goten talks Trunks into takeing Pan out. So that Goten   
can go out with Marron, but Bra has a crush on Goten. Pan has a crush on   
Trunks, but she also has a reputation for being the hardest girl to get   
in the whole school. My mind works in mysterious ways. And just a little   
note Goten will be OOC for awhile.   
  
The ages are as follows:  
Pan = 16  
Bra = 17  
Goten = 18  
Trunks = 18  
Marron = 17  
Everyone else = Who cares!  
  
If you have a problem with these ages tell someone who cares. This is   
my fic therefore I can do whatever I want. Oh and this is my first story  
on Fanfiction so please I'm begging here, say it with me, REVIEW. Well on  
with the story!  
  
Title: Something so right.  
  
AUTHOR Tsumeya Pataki  
  
Chapter 1  
THE SON HOME  
  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
"I'm going out!" Goten yells.  
"You're WHAT!?" asks a very angry Gohan.  
"Oh come on bro. I'm 18! Can't I date?" pleads Goten.  
"No"  
"I'm the only person who doesn't."  
"That's not true. Pan doesn't date"  
At the mention of her name Pan looks up from her place on the couch, where   
she had been reading Pride and Prejudice. (Hey what can I say it's my   
favorite.)"I don't what?" Pan asks calmly.  
"Date." Gohan answers not looking away from Goten.  
"Oh of course I don't" Pan says "Why would I?"  
Goten stares at Pan in shock. He knew that she was weird but couldn't she  
be just a little human. Then Goten says "Because it's normal" trying to   
knock some sense into her even though he knows it's pointless.  
"Says who?" Pan asks geting anoyed.  
"Says me!" Goten says getting angry.  
Videl had been calmly listening to the conversation, if you could call it  
that, and decided that she might as well say something.  
"Come now, Gohan, why won't you let Goten date? I can see no reason why he   
shouldn't, can you?" she says trying to help Goten.  
Gohan looks at Videl. Then Goten. Then back to his wife."FINE!" Gohan says,  
"Goten can date..."   
Goten cuts Gohan off."YES! Finally! Thank you so much Gohan!"  
"I wasn't finshed." Gohan says.  
Goten looks at his older brother,"You weren't?"  
Gohan smiles,"No I wasn't. What I was going to say was that you can date,   
Goten, when Pan does."  
Goten stares horrified at Gohan. Then screams,"But my neice is a freak!  
She'll never date!"  
"Then you'll never date." Gohan smiles.  
Goten turns to Pan,"Why can't you be normal?"  
"Don't get me wrong Uncle Goten, I love you and all, but if I was normal  
I wouldn't be able to make your life hell, now would I?" Pan questioned  
with a smirk that looked way to much like Vegeta.   
"You are all impossible, do you know that?" Goten yells as he storms up to   
his room and slams the door.  
Gohan walks across the living room and sits down next to his daughter."So   
how was school today, sweetie?" he inquires.  
"About as sitmulateing as a cardboard box." Pan answers.  
"Well did you learn anything?",Videl asks her daughter sweetly.   
"Yes. Every single one of my teachers reinforced the idea that they know  
as much about teaching as they know about going SSJ.", Pan says before   
she begins reading her book again.   
"So basically it was a normal day." Gohan states.  
"Basically." Pan smiles.  
"Did you hurt anyone?" asks Videl.  
"Phiscally or mentally?" Pan inquires.  
"Either." Her mother answers.  
"Well a guy did grab my ass at lunch..." Pan starts.  
"A guy did WHAT?!" yells Gohan.  
"Let me finish Daddy. After he did that I kicked him in the balls. I think   
the nurse said the he'll have to have a testical retrival, but I can't be  
sure." Pan says happily.  
"That's my girl" Gohan says beaming.  
"I'm going to bed now." Pan states getting up off the couch.  
"Goodnight!" her parents say in unison.  
Smileing Pan says goodnight to her parents and then climbs up the stairs to   
her room, where she is confronted by Goten. "What do you want now?" she asks  
becoming irritated.  
"Did you kick Matt in the nuts?" he questions.  
"Let me see," she says leaning against her door,"I did that so many times   
today. What does he look like?"  
"You know damn well what he looks like!", Goten says,"Now did you or didn't   
you?"  
"Why do you care?" Pan asks just to see Goten's reaction.  
"Because people are going to ask questions. And their going to be asking me."  
he says about to scream.  
"Why do you even care what other people think? It's not like they'll play   
apart in your life after you get out of this hell hole that they call   
highschool." Pan states.  
"Just answer me!" Goten yells.  
"If I do will you go away?" she questions.  
"YES!" he growls.  
"In that case, yes I did kick him." she says before dissappearing into her   
room and closeing the door on his face.  
From her spot on her bed she could hear her uncle ranting and raving in the  
hall about the fact that his niece is crazy and that she will never be   
normal."How right you are uncle. How right you are." she wispers to herself  
before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~Authors Note~~~ So what ya think? I know it was short. Was it any good?   
Please send me any reviews even flames. I need the help. And lots of it. 


	2. School, Training, and... DATING???

~~~Disclaimer~~~ I don't own any thing. Happy?  
  
~~~Authors Note~~~ In the first chapter not much happened. I promise.Oh   
and Pan skipped a grade. So she and Bra are both Juniors.   
  
Title: Something so right.   
  
Author Tsumeya Pataki  
  
Chapter 2  
School, Training, and... DATING???  
  
"Hey Pan!" Bra yells running up to her best friend.  
"Oh. Hi Bra!" Pan greets when her friend reaches her.  
"That was so cool what you did to Matt yesterday."  
"Thanks. I do so love making statements." Pan says as they begin to walk   
to school."You won't believe the new rule that my dad came up with."  
"It can't be as bad as what my dad came up with." She sighs.  
"Oh yes it can."  
"Well do tell." Bra prys.  
"Ok. Last night my dad and Goten got into a fight about Goten not being   
able to date..."  
"Oh big surprise. All Goten wants to do is go out with that bitch Marron."  
Bra says in a spiteful tone.  
"Well anyways now that we have established the fact that you are jealous  
of a bimbo, may I finish?"  
"Oh sorry." Bra says looking at her feet to try and hid the fact that she is   
blushing.  
"Ok then. My dad decided that Goten can date.."  
Bra opens her mouth to start yelling, but Pan clamps a hand over her mouth  
before she can say anything.  
"I'm going to finish this story with out any more interruptions, understood?"  
Bra nods her head yes."Good." Pan takes her hand off Bra's face.  
"Now as I was saying. Goten can date, but only when I do." Pan finishes with   
a smile.  
"Oh dear Dende. Goten's gonna die a virgin!" Bra squealed with   
delite.  
"The first person he started screaming at was me. He said that I wasn't   
normal." Pan says, "Like I was ever normal."  
"I can't believe that he said that to you!" Bra screamed.  
"Well you had better. Now didn't you have something to tell me?" Pan asks.  
"Yeah, but all I was going to say is that my dad said that I have to start   
training four hours a day." Bra sighed, "I love training and all but that's   
a lot of my time."  
"Oh look we're back in hell" Pan states.  
Bra looks up to notice that she was once again truely in hell, or Orange  
Star Highschool as it is commonly known. Bra sighs, "I hate this place."  
"Tell me about it." Pan replies, "Well we might as well go inside."  
"Do we have to?" Bra whines.  
"My uncle should already be in there." Pan says knowing that Bra has a crush  
on Goten.  
"I hate you." Bra smiles.  
"Yeah, but you love Goten." Pan laughs.  
"If you weren't stronger than me I would so kill you." Bra retorts.  
"Well now you have a reason to train." Pan says as they walk up the steps to   
their highschool.  
"I'm so grateful." Bra says in a scarcastic tone.  
As they walk to their lockers people start stareing and pointing at Pan.  
"Looks like word has already gotten around about your latest 'statement'."  
Bra notes.  
"Looks that way." Pan smiles, "Why is it that the only people who support   
my 'statements' are my mother and father?"  
"That's not true! I support them. So does my mother and my father. And hey   
even Trunks thinks your statements are cool." Bra responds to her friends  
comment.  
"Well thanks..." Pan begins but then notices Marron standing in front of them  
with her arms crossed. "OH! Look Bra! Can you believe it? Her highness   
wishies to grace us with her presence. Should we bow down?" Pan says feigning   
excitment.  
"Cute. Cute. Listen I wouldn't even be talking to you if it wasn't for   
Goten." Marron states.  
"Hey Bra remind me to kill Goten when I get home." Pan says.   
"Ok." Bra.  
"Now if you don't mind your highness we'll be leaving." Pan says as she and  
Bra push past Marron.  
"Hey! I'm not finished speaking with you." Marron yells at their backs.  
"Yes you are." Pan says not looking back as they disapear into a crowd of   
people.   
The rest of the day crawled on for what seemed like forever to Pan. When the   
last bell rang Pan and Bra met up by their lockers. Then flew over to Capsule  
Corp.  
"Fuck! I have to train today." Bra says in a pissed off voice apon landing.  
"I'll train with you." Pan offers.   
"OK. That would work." Bra says brighting up, "Come on lets go change."  
Bra pulls Pan threw the house, as they pass the living room Pan catches   
a glimps of Goten talking to Trunks, then the next thing she new she was  
being pulled up the stairs to Bra's room. Once inside Bra begins going threw  
her closet looking for an extra training outfit for Pan.  
"Hey Bra! Do you know why Goten is here?" Pan asks looking at the posters   
that cover Bra's walls.  
Bra immediately straightens up and stares at Pan. "Goten's here?" Bra questions  
happily.  
"Yeah. He and Trunks are in the living room talking, but you were pulling me   
so fast that I didn't get to hear what they were saying." Pan answers.  
"That's weird they never hang out anymore." Bra comments throwing Pan a   
training outfit.  
"You Mean ever since Goten started hanging out with the PREPS?" Pan asks to   
more to herself more than to Bra.  
"Exactly!" Bra says as Pan goes into the bathroom to change.   
When Pan comes back out of the bathroom Bra starts talking as if she was   
never gone.  
"You know I never have figured out why Goten started hanging out with the   
PREPS. I know that we're the outsiders at school and all, but we aren't   
freaks, are we?" Bra asks sadly.  
"No we aren't. Now lets go train. Dende knows we need to." Pan answers  
with a smile.  
"OK. Lets go." Bra says as she races Pan to the GR. In the living room Trunks   
and Goten are talking.  
"What do you want, Goten?"  
"I want you to take out Pan." Goten says calmly.  
"Are you kidding? You want me to take out Pan? Have you not heard about her  
latest 'statement'? What you're asking is sucide!!" Trunks yells staring at  
Goten in complete shock.  
"Please I need your help Trunks. If she doesn't date I can't."  
"You want to go out with Marron!" Trunks accuses.  
"So?"  
"She's bitch Goten. I know I went out with her."  
"You? Marron? Dated? WHEN?"  
"Freshman year. Biggest mistake of my life. Like I said she's a bitch."  
"Wait. How come I didn't know about this?"  
"Because I told her that it would ruin her social status if people found out  
that she had dated then been dumped by a... What's that word that you use   
for people like Pan and I? Oh wait now I remember a FREAK!"  
"Listen Trunks I'm sorry we haven't been getting along very well for the   
past couple of years but I really need your help. Please Trunks. Your the   
only person who can handle Pan."  
"Fine Goten I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising anything." Trunks  
concedes knowing that Goten won't leave until he gets his way.  
"Perfect. I owe you one."  
"No shit. Why don't you leave so that I can start working on Pan." Trunks  
suggests.  
"OK. Call me and tell me if you have any luck." Goten says leaveing.  
After Trunks hears the door shut he walks out to the GR.  
"What the fuck!" Pan yells as the gravity in the room returns to normal. When  
the door opens to reveal Trunks, Pan just shrugs and goes back to training.   
Bra on the other hand took this oppurtunity to take a break form training.  
"What do you want brother dearest?"  
"I wanted to speak with Pan."  
Pan stopped and stared at Trunks.   
"Really what was it that you wanted?" Pan asks with a smirk.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do something Saturday?"  
"Umm... No." Pan says looking Trunks in the eyes.  
"Why not?" Trunks asks.  
"Lets see Goten was just here so I'm guessing that this has something to do  
with the new rule that my dad came up with last night." The young girl states  
matter of factly.  
"What new rule?" Trunks decides that his best chance is to play dumb.  
"Nice try, but when you're lying your left eye twitches." Pan notes.  
Bra laughing her ass off, "She..(big breath)..is so..(big breath)..right!"  
"It does not!" Trunks defends.  
"It's doing it right now!" Bra laughs while rolling on the floor.  
Trunks decides that he isn't going to get anywhere with Pan today so he   
might as well leave. After the door shuts behind him Bra looks over at Pan  
in complete awe.  
"How did you notice the eye thing? I've lived with Trunks my entire life  
and I never even noticed it." Bra questions in total shock.  
"He lies to you a lot while I'm here and I guess it was easier for my to   
notice." Pan says while hiding her face so Bra wouldn't notice that she was blushing, because actually, she was checking Trunks out, and had been for a while, so she noticed the eye twitching thing.  
"Oh, Panny.. My senses tell me you're blushing." Bra says teasingly.  
"Am not!!" Pan shouts, getting redder.  
"Whatever Panny, I saw what I saw." Bra says.  
"Well, I better be going now, mom and dad are expecting me." Pan lies, wanting any excuse to change the subject AND get away from Bra.  
"Ok, bye Panny!" Bra shouts as Pan goes inside to change.  
  
As Pan came inside, she didn't pay any attention to what she was doing and ran into Trunks.  
"Whoa, oh, Panny. Um.. Have you, uh, changed your mind about Saturday yet?" Trunks asks hopefully.  
"You're not gonna leave me alone till I say I'll go out with you are ya?" Pan asks.  
"Uh.. no." Trunks says simply.  
"Fine. I'll go." Pan says defeated and walks off. Just as she is about to enter Bra's bathroom to change, she hears Trunks shout "YES!".  
  
@}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}----- @}-----  
  
A/N: So, you like? Or, you hate? Tell me, flames accepted. Whelp, Uhm.. Have new chappie up, well, whenever *I* feel like putting it up, not when it's convient for you. So, C-YA! 


End file.
